lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Central Station
'''Sand Central Station '''is the first level of ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Cast *Silver Surfer appears, but he does not speak. Locations *Grand Central Station (Visited) *Stark Tower (Seen) Synopsis After the breaking of the Silver Surfer's Cosmic Board, millions of Cosmic Bricks begin to fall to earth. Down in New York, Sandman and Abomination (under the influence of an unknown threat), take Grand Central Station hostage. Sandman floods the Station with gallons upon gallons of sand while Abomination guards the front doors. Cars and barricades block any police enforcement from getting in, while citizens stand to the side, watching in awe. Suddenly Iron Man flies in, commenting on the state that Sandman has put the Station in. As he prepares to go in, Hulk lands beside him, crushing a few cars. The two exchange friendly banter, until Hulk charges in to attack. Over the speaker, Coulson instructs them to take out Abomination, so that they can enter the Station. After defeating some of Sandman's diabolical Sand Enemies, Hulk and Iron Man tear down a few tankards and blast through some sand walls. They arrive at the front doors, where Hulk tackles Abomination to the ground. The two exchange blows, but ultimately the Hulk defeats him. Throwing Abomination through the glass windows of the Station, Iron Man and Hulk enter the building. Sandman taunts them and raises a pair of large, sand hands to block their path. Hulk easily takes these out, but they are further "delayed" by a large sand train that blocks their path. After defeating a horde of Sand Enemies, Iron Man builds a water turret, melting down a large sand wall that Sandman raises. Entering the central area of the Station, Sandman boasts about his power even more and raises two giant sand turrets. Dodging and battling, Iron Man manages to build a large construct for the Hulk to throw. Shattering the turrets, the day seems won. However, a gust of blizzard-like sand and dust sweeps them up, throwing them out of the building. Outside, Spider-Man is seen hanging from the side of the building. He sighs, commenting on the Avenger's knack of making a mess. Spider-Man pulls Hulk and Iron Man down from the air and offers them help. Sandman, who has changed into a colossal sand Minifigure, throws the letters off of Stark Tower, blocking their path as the large letters are electrified. With the help of Spider-Man, they discharge the letter and hed up to the upper levels of the rooftop. They engage in a battle with Sandman, but he proves more formidable then they thought. After beating and solidifying him more than once, they finally incapacitate him. Hulk charges, and lands the final blow, knocking him back into a humanoid form. After the battle, Damage Control is seen sweeping the sand from the front doors. Nick Fury arrives, telling his right-hand-man Phil Coulson to get the mess cleaned up. Hulk helps move the rubble and debris, while Spider-Man and Iron Man console with Fury. Fury tells Spider-Man that he could use another hero on the team, to which Spidey gladly declines. As Spider-Man swings away, Fury and Iron Man discuss getting the Cosmic Brick back to the Baxter Building, as well as finding the other Cosmic Bricks. Meanwhile, Hulk continues to clean up the sandy station. Stan in Peril In the first area of Grand Central Station, Stan Lee can be found upon the left balcony. Any flight character can soar up there, or any character with elevation abilities (i.e. Spider-Man). Stan is pinned under a newspaper stand, and freeing him will grant you your first Stan Lee. Mini-Kit Locations #There is a mini-kit inside of the billboard to the left, near the beginning of the road leading up to the Station. #There is a mini-kit that can be collected by destroying all 3 postboxes on the roads next to the bridge. #There is a mini-kit that will appear when you drive a motorcycle to the pizza shop. You need to activate the claw switch on the left road next to the bridge in order to get the motorcycle. #There is a mini-kit trapped in a gold cage on the left inside the central station. #There is a mini-kit in a store (outside the sand central station) that you will need to access by using a character with electrical powers to hack the electric thing. You will then need spider-man (or a character with web powers) to open the store which the mini-kit is inside of. Gold Bricks There are a total of 4 Gold Bricks to be collected. #True Believer #Stand in Peril #10/10 Mini-Kits #Level Complete Trivia *Sand Central Station is a play on Grand Central Station, where the level takes place. *A Roxxon Guard, curiously, is unlocked after beating the level. *Even though his voice is heard, Loki does not appear. Category:Levels Category:Main Story